


櫂愛 - Daybreak

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 櫂生日賀文2015/8/28
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 2





	櫂愛 - Daybreak

從下面開始數上去，一、二、三，直到第十四層，左邊數起第三個窗口的位置亮著燈。在走到公寓樓下的那段路上，櫂總共數了三次確認自己沒有看錯，才滿意地彎起了嘴角。自己家裡亮著的燈，代表著有人在家裡等待著自己回去。對於一個人住了幾年的他來說，有誰在家裡等著自己的這種感覺久違得可以算得上新鮮。即使拉著沉重的行李箱，他的步伐又輕鬆了幾分。  
到了公寓門前，他又習慣性地拿出鑰匙來，急忙又放回口袋裡，按下了門鈴。  
按了好幾下，門後才傳來一陣急促的腳步聲，以及什麼東西撞到了的沉悶聲響，然後門打開了。  
“櫂君，你回來啦！”  
愛知揉著有點發紅的額頭朝著櫂君露出一個燦爛的笑容。.看見出來迎接自己愛知的笑臉，乘坐飛機十幾個小時的疲勞好像一下子不翼而飛，櫂放下行李就抱住了愛知，把臉埋在對方的肩上。  
“櫂君！？怎麼了，難道是餓了嗎，我去熱一下飯菜……”  
“沒事，只是有點累……你下廚了？”  
“嗯，我做了咖喱，雖然做的沒有櫂君那麼好吃……我有試過味道的喔！”  
“嗯，正好肚子餓了。”  
愛知的眼睛馬上亮了起來，留下一句“等一下喔櫂君”，離開櫂的懷抱就直奔廚房。櫂有點依依不捨地鬆開手，簡單地收拾了一下行裝，才坐在沙發上歇息。他環顧久違了大半年的家中，這個和以前一樣簡單得缺乏生活氣息的住所，因為有了愛知在才增添了幾分生氣，他看著廚房裡愛知的背影，第一次有了回到家的感覺。

“看著我吃飯有這麼有趣嗎。”  
在一旁看著櫂把咖喱連同味噌湯吃得一乾二淨以後，愛知和櫂一起收拾碗筷，聽著電視裡節目的聲音一邊閒聊著。  
“那、那是因為櫂君會吃我做的飯菜，覺得很高興……”  
“你的手藝又進步了，特別是味噌湯的味道也很不錯。”  
“真的？如果櫂君想嘗，可以的話我可以每天都給櫂君做喔。”  
“‘每天都為我做味噌湯’這種話，是在求婚嗎？”  
“！不是……”  
驚覺自己說出了不得了的話，愛知尷尬地別開了通紅的臉。櫂忍不住在他的臉上輕輕啄了一下，擦乾了剛洗過的手。  
“愛知，來對戰吧，看看你玩先導者的水平有沒有生疏。”  
“嗯，我會全力以赴的！”  
結果是櫂的三勝兩敗，在愛知意猶未盡地準備著下一局的時候，櫂放下了手上的卡牌，看向墻上的時鐘。十一點半。  
“……愛知，你睏了嗎。”  
“還沒有呢，和櫂君對戰了幾局，已經完全不睏啦。”  
櫂思考了一下，站起身來拿起手邊的錢包和手機。  
“愛知，要是今晚沒有別的事的話，我們去看日出吧。”  
“誒、誒！？櫂君不用休息嗎？剛下飛機一定很累吧？”  
“時差還沒調過來。而且這個時間的話，末班的電車應該還沒過。”  
愛知側著頭想了想，一副欲言又止的樣子，最後還是笑著點了點頭。  
“如果櫂君想去的話，那就一起去吧”  
“嗯，走吧。”

最後一班電車上空空蕩蕩，除了司機以外只有他們兩個乘客，上車的時候還被司機好奇地打量了幾眼。櫂和愛知坐在最後一排的座位上，也許是鮮少有在深夜乘坐電車的經驗，愛知止不住好奇地張望著車窗外的風景，但是過了一會就忍不住開始連連打哈欠。  
“愛知，先睡一會吧，離終點站還有很遠。”  
“唔……還不睏……”  
沒過多久，當愛知的頭終於還是靠在櫂的肩上的時候，櫂忍不住輕輕笑了一下。  
到了終點站，櫂叫醒了睡著的愛知下車，在車站附近的便利店買了點飲料，就開始沿著山路出發。距離後江市最近的這座不高的山，要徒步走上三四個小時才能到達能看見日出和海岸的山頂。8月的夜晚已經有了幾分涼意，櫂很自然地牽起愛知的手。  
“其實呢，難得今天是櫂君的生日，本來還想在12點第一個送禮物給櫂君的……”  
“你能這樣陪在我身邊，就是最好的生日禮物了。”  
“……！”  
昏暗的夜色中看不清愛知的臉，估計已經是一片通紅，也許是覺得有點難為情，他匆忙地換了個話題。  
“說起來，日出我還是第一次看呢。”  
“那今天正好可以見到了。我是很久沒有見過日出了，上一次已經是小學和父母去旅遊的時候了。”  
“櫂君……”  
愛知馬上敏感地抬起頭看著櫂的臉，想說什麼但還是沒有說出來。  
“雖然過了很久，我還記得當時看到的日出很漂亮……我父母的事，你是知道的吧。”  
“……嗯，櫂君告訴過我。”  
“現在想想，小時候的我有父母在，也是一件非常幸福的事。今晚突然想要來看日出，也許是因為回想起那時的時光吧，在一進家門，看見你出來迎接我的時候，不知道為什麼突然有點感觸，想起了小時候的情景。”  
“……”  
“那種或許就是幸福的感覺吧。那時我覺得，把家裡的備用鑰匙給了你實在太好了……回到後江還能再遇見你，實在太好了。所以突然心血來潮，也想和你一起來看一次日出。”  
“……今天是櫂君的生日，我能陪著櫂君一起也很開心啊。”  
凝視著愛知真摯的眼神，櫂不知不覺也彎起了嘴角。  
“在國外的這一年裡，我見過形形色色的先導者玩家，從初學者到職業選手都有。和他們對戰時總會想，如果我沒有遇到你的話，現在的我會變成怎樣，是不是還在玩先導者……然後我終於意識到，這幾年來我最大的幸運，就是遇見你。認識你的這些年裡，能被你一直愛著，原來是這麼幸福的事。”  
仿佛要把過去幾年沒說的話全部說出來一樣，櫂不顧眼前人驚訝得有點微紅的臉，繼續說下去。  
“我是個只會玩先導者的人，一心只知道變強，但是你讓我認識到，這世界上還有比勝利更重要的事。謝謝你，愛知。”  
一直沉默的愛知抬起頭，嘴唇顫抖了幾下才說出了話。  
“我也是，因為遇到了櫂君，才能走到這裡的啊。”  
他的語氣聽起來激動得像是快要哭出來，笑臉卻無比地燦爛。

“這段山路真難走呢。”  
在休息處的長椅歇了一會又再次出發，走了不知道有多久時間，他們才登上了這座不高的小山最高處。夜色仍然暗沉，凌晨山間的空氣帶著一點潮濕的涼意。  
“看來我們來早了，先休息一下吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“又睏了嗎，先睡一會也可以，反正還有很久時間要等。”  
“沒關係，我還能等下去。”愛知揉了揉眼睛，笑了起來，“而且我也是等了很久很久，才等到了現在的呀。”

過了很久很久，東方的天空才逐漸泛起淡紅和瑩白的顏色，開始亮了起來。  
“快到日出了，櫂君。”  
“嗯。”  
他們互相偎依著站在一起，靜靜地眺望著遠方的天空，緊握的雙手十指交纏。

沒有什麼邪惡而強大的力量，沒有什麼世界規模的危機，也沒有什麼因為無法互通心意產生的悲劇，只有他和愛知兩個人，還有先導者，不需要去考慮其他複雜的事情。走過了崎嶇的道路，經歷過種種風波以後，他們現在仍然攜手同行著，站在同一個地方，看著同樣的方向，眼前的道路如同他們所見一樣平坦開朗。

“愛知，你願意一輩子和我一起玩先導者嗎？”  
“……哈哈，櫂君，這句話好像求婚喔。”  
愛知紅著臉笑了出來。櫂也不禁勾起了嘴角，拉住了愛知的雙手，  
“那，你願意嗎。”  
“願意。”

“櫂君，生日快樂。”  
在他們沉浸在相伴的幸福之中時，清晨的第一縷陽光驅散了覆蓋整片土地的黑暗，照耀在他們身上。

End


End file.
